greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Jackson Avery/Gallery
Promotional Photos Season 7 JacksonAvery1S7.jpg JacksonAvery2S7.jpg JacksonAvery3S7.jpg JacksonAvery4S7.jpg Season 9 JacksonAveryS9.jpg GAS9JacksonAvery2.jpg GAS9JacksonAvery3.jpg GAS9JacksonAvery4.jpg GAS9JacksonAvery5.jpg GAS9JacksonAvery6.jpg GAS9JacksonAvery7.jpg GAS9JacksonAvery8.jpg GAS9JacksonAvery9.jpg Season 10 JacksonAveryS10.jpg S10JacksonAvery.jpg JacksonAveryS102.jpg JacksonAveryS103.jpg JacksonAveryS104.jpg JacksonAveryS105.jpg JacksonaveryS106.jpg JacksonAveryS107.jpg JacksonAveryS108.jpg Screenshots 6x05JacksonAvery.png|Invasion 6x06JacksonAvery.png|I Saw What I Saw 6x07JacksonAvery.png|Give Peace a Chance 6x08JacksonAvery.png|Invest in Love 6x09JacksonAvery.png|New History 6x10JacksonAvery.png|Holidaze 6x12JacksonAvery.png|I Like You So Much Better When You're Naked 6x13JacksonAvery.png|State of Love and Trust 6x14JacksonAvery.png|Valentine's Day Massacre 6x15JacksonAvery.png|The Time Warp 6x16JacksonAvery.png|Perfect Little Accident 6x17JacksonAvery.png|Push 6x18JacksonAvery.png|Suicide is Painless 6x19JacksonAvery.png|Sympathy for the Parents 6x20JacksonAvery.png|Hook, Line and Sinner 6x21JacksonAvery.png|How Insensitive 6x22JacksonAvery.png|Shiny Happy People 6x23JacksonAvery.png|Sanctuary 6x24JacksonAvery.png|Death and All His Friends 701JacksonAvery.png|With You I'm Born Again 702JacksonAvery.png|Shock to the System 7x03JacksonAvery.png|Superfreak 704JacksonAvery.png|Can't Fight Biology 705JacksonAvery.png|Almost Grown 706JacksonAvery.png|These Arms of Mine 7x07JacksonAvery.png|That's Me Trying 7x08JacksonAvery.png|Something's Gotta Give 7x09JacksonAvery.png|Slow Night, So Long 7x10JacksonAvery.png|Adrift and at Peace 7x11JacksonAvery.png|Disarm 7x12JacksonAvery.png|Start Me Up 7x13JacksonAvery.png|Don't Deceive Me (Please Don't Go) 7x14JacksonAvery.png|P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) 7x15JacksonAvery.png|Golden Hour 716JacksonAvery.png|Not Responsible 7x17JacksonAvery.png|This is How We Do It 7x18JacksonAvery.png|Song Beneath the Song 7x19JacksonAvery.png|It's a Long Way Back 720JacksonAvery.png|White Wedding 7x21JacksonAvery.png|I Will Survive 7x22JacksonAvery.png|Unaccompanied Minor 801JacksonAvery.png|Free Falling 802JacksonAvery.png|She's Gone 803JacksonAvery.png|Take the Lead 804JacksonAvery.png|What is It About Men 805JacksonAvery.png|Love, Loss and Legacy 806JacksonAvery.png|Poker Face 807JacksonAvery.png|Put Me In, Coach 808JacksonAvery.png|Heart-Shaped Box 809JacksonAvery.png|Dark Was the Night 810JacksonAvery.png|Suddenly 811JacksonAvery.png|This Magic Moment 812JacksonAvery.png|Hope for the Hopeless 813JacksonAvery.png|If/Then 814JacksonAvery.png|All You Need is Love 815JacksonAvery.png|Have You Seen Me Lately? 816JacksonAvery.png|If Only You Were Lonely 817JacksonAvery.png|One Step Too Far 818JacksonAvery.png|The Lion Sleeps Tonight 819JacksonAvery.png|Support System 820JacksonAvery.png|The Girl with No Name 821JacksonAvery.png|Moment of Truth 822JacksonAvery.png|Let the Bad Times Roll 823JacksonAvery.png|Migration 8x24JacksonAvery.png|Flight 9x01JacksonAvery.png|Going, Going, Gone 9x02JacksonAvery.png|Remember the Time 9x03JacksonAvery.png|Love the One You're With 9x04JacksonAvery.png|I Saw Her Standing There 9x05JacksonAvery.png|Beautiful Doom 9x06JacksonAvery.png|Second Opinion 9x07JacksonAvery.png|I Was Made for Lovin' You 9x08JacksonAvery.png|Love Turns You Upside Down 9x09JacksonAvery.png|Run, Baby, Run 9x10JacksonAvery.png|Things We Said Today 9x11JacksonAvery.png|The End is the Beginning is the End 9x12JacksonAvery.png|Walking on a Dream 9x13JacksonAvery.png|Bad Blood 9x14JacksonAvery.png|The Face of Change 9x15JacksonAvery.png|Hard Bargain 9x16JacksonAvery.png|This is Why We Fight 9x17JacksonAvery.png|Transplant Wasteland 9x18JacksonAvery.png|Idle Hands 9x19JacksonAvery.png|Can't Fight This Feeling 9x20JacksonAvery.png|She's Killing Me 9x21JacksonAvery.png|Sleeping Monster 9x22JacksonAvery.png|Do You Believe in Magic 9x23JacksonAvery.png|Readiness is All 9x24JacksonAvery.png|Perfect Storm 10x01JacksonAvery.png|Seal Our Fate 10x02JacksonAvery.png|I Want You With Me 10x03JacksonAvery.png|Everybody's Crying Mercy 10x04JacksonAvery.png|Puttin' on the Ritz 10x05JacksonAvery.png|I Bet It Stung 10x07JacksonAvery.png|Thriller 10x08JacksonAvery.png|Two Against One 10x09JacksonAvery.png|Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word 10x10JacksonAvery.png|Somebody That I Used to Know 10x11JacksonAvery.png|Man on the Moon 10x12JacksonAvery.png|Get Up, Stand Up 10x13JacksonAvery.png|Take It Back 10x14JacksonAvery.png|You've Got to Hide Your Love Away 10x15JacksonAvery.png|Throwing it All Away 10x16JacksonAvery.png|We Gotta Get Out of This Place 10x17JacksonAvery.png|Do You Know? 10x18JacksonAvery.png|You Be Illin' 10x19JacksonAvery.png|I'm Winning 10x20JacksonAvery.png|Go It Alone 10x21JacksonAvery.png|Change of Heart 10x22JacksonAvery.png|We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together 10x23JacksonAvery.png|Everything I Try to Do, Nothing Seems to Turn Out Right 10x24JacksonAvery.png|Fear (of the Unknown) 11x01JacksonAvery.png|I Must Have Lost It on the Wind 11x02JacksonAvery.png|Puzzle With a Piece Missing 11x03JacksonAvery.png|Got to Be Real 11x04JacksonAvery.png|Only Mama Knows 11x05JacksonAvery.png|Bend & Break 11x06JacksonAvery.png|Don't Let's Start 11x07JacksonAvery.png|Could We Start Again, Please? 11x08JacksonAvery.png|Risk 11x09JacksonAvery.png|Where Do We Go From Here 11x10JacksonAvery.png|The Bed's Too Big Without You 11x11JacksonAvery.png|All I Could Do Was Cry 11x12JacksonAvery.png|The Great Pretender 11x14JacksonAvery.png|The Distance 11x15JacksonAvery.png|I Feel the Earth Move 11x16JacksonAvery.png|Don't Dream It's Over 11x17JacksonAvery.png|With or Without You 11x18JacksonAvery.png|When I Grow Up 11x19JacksonAvery.png|Crazy Love 11x22JacksonAvery.png|She's Leaving Home 11x23JacksonAvery.png|Time Stops 11x24JacksonAvery.png|You're My Home 12x01JacksonAvery.png|Sledgehammer 12x02JacksonAvery.png|Walking Tall 12x03JacksonAvery.png|I Choose You 12x04JacksonAvery.png|Old Time Rock and Roll 12x05JacksonAvery.png|Guess Who's Coming to Dinner 12x06JacksonAvery.png|The Me Nobody Knows 12x07JacksonAvery.png|Something Against You 12x08JacksonAvery.png|Things We Lost in the Fire 12x09JacksonAvery.png|The Sound of Silence 12x10JacksonAvery.png|All I Want is You 12x11JacksonAvery.png|Unbreak My Heart 12x12JacksonAvery.png|My Next Life 12x13JacksonAvery.png|All Eyez on Me 12x14JacksonAvery.png|Odd Man Out 12x15JacksonAvery.png|I Am Not Waiting Anymore 12x16JacksonAvery.png|When It Hurts So Bad 12x17JacksonAvery.png|I Wear the Face 12x18JacksonAvery.png|There's a Fine, Fine Line 12x19JacksonAvery.png|It's Alright, Ma (I'm Only Bleeding) 12x20JacksonAvery.png|Trigger Happy 12x21JacksonAvery.png|You're Gonna Need Someone on Your Side 12x22JacksonAvery.png|Mama Tried 12x23JacksonAvery.png|At Last 12x24JacksonAvery.png|Family Affair 13x01JacksonAvery.png|Undo 13x02JacksonAvery.png|Catastrophe and the Cure 13x03JacksonAvery.png|I Ain't No Miracle Worker 13x04JacksonAvery.png|Falling Slowly 13x05JacksonAvery.png|Both Sides Now 13x06JacksonAvery.png|Roar 13x07JacksonAvery.png|Why Try to Change Me Now 13x09JacksonAvery.png|You Haven't Done Nothin' 13x11JacksonAvery.png|Jukebox Hero 13x12JacksonAvery.png|None of Your Business 13x13JacksonAvery.png|It Only Gets Much Worse 13x14JacksonAvery.png|Back Where You Belong 13x15JacksonAvery.png|Civil War 13x16JacksonAvery.png|Who Is He (And What Is He To You)? 13x17JacksonAvery.png|Till I Hear It From You 13x18JacksonAvery.png|Be Still, My Soul 13x19JacksonAvery.png|What's Inside 13x21JacksonAvery.png|Don't Stop Me Now 13x22JacksonAvery.png|Leave It Inside 13x23JacksonAvery.png|True Colors 13x24JacksonAvery.png|Ring of Fire 14x01JacksonAvery.png|Break Down the House 14x02JacksonAvery.png|Get Off on the Pain 14x03JacksonAvery.png|Go Big or Go Home 14x04JacksonAvery.png|Ain't That a Kick in the Head 14x06JacksonAvery.png|Come on Down to My Boat, Baby 14x07JacksonAvery.png|Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story 14x08JacksonAvery.png|Out of Nowhere 14x09JacksonAvery.png|1-800-799-7233 14x10JacksonAvery.png|Personal Jesus 14x12JacksonAvery.png|Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger Episode Stills Season 6 6x06-1.jpg 6x06-3.jpg 6x06-5.jpg 6x06-7.jpg 6x06-9.jpg 6x06-10.jpg 6x06-12.jpg 6x07-7.jpg 6x07-8.png 6x07-15.jpg 6x08-1.png 6x08-7.jpg 6x08-13.jpg 6x08-18.jpg 6x08-25.jpg 6x08-30.jpg 6x13-5.png 6x13-6.jpg 6x13-7.png 6x14-5.jpg 6x14-14.jpg 6x14-18.jpg 6x14-23.jpg 6x14-25.jpg 6x16-3.png 6x16-9.jpg 6x16-12.jpg 6x16-19.jpg 6x16-23.jpg 6x16-27.jpg 6x21-6.png 6x21-14.jpg 6x21-23.jpg 6x21-25.jpg 6x24-21.jpg 6x24-26.jpg Season 7 7x01-1.jpg 7x01-14.jpg 7x01-18.jpg 7x01-20.jpg 7x01-45.jpg 7x01-46.jpg 7x02-22.jpg 7x03-7.png 7x03-9.jpg 7x03-10.jpg 7x03-13.jpg 7x03-14.jpg 7x03-17.jpg 7x03-19.jpg 7x03-22.jpg 7x03-24.jpg 7x03-27.jpg 7x04-14.jpg 7x04-15.jpg 7x04-17.jpg 7x04-18.jpg 7x04-19.jpg 7x05-9.jpg 7x08-6.png 7x10-16.jpg 7x10-2.png 7x11-10.jpg 7x11-13.jpg 7x11-6.png 7x11-7.png 7x11-9.png 7x17-15.jpg 7x18-10.jpg 7x20-1.png 7x20-18.jpg 7x20-5.png Season 8 8x01-10.jpg 8x01-12.jpg 8x01-5.png 8x02-14.jpg 8x02-18.jpg 8x02-19.jpg 8x02-20.jpg 8x02-26.jpg 8x02-8.png 8x03-3.png 8x03-5.png 8x03-8.jpg 8x03-11.jpg 8x04-10.jpg 8x04-9.jpg 8x05-11.jpg 8x05-3.png 8x05-9.png 8x07-17.jpg 8x07-22.jpg 8x07-27.jpg 8x07-28.jpg 8x07-5.png 8x08-22.jpg 8x08-9.png 8x11-4.png 8x11-5.png 8x13-18.png 8x13-19.jpg 8x13-21.jpg 8x13-22.jpg 8x13-25.jpg 8x13-28.jpg 8x13-7.png 8x15-1.png 8x15-15.jpg 8x15-5.png 8x15-6.png 8x17-13.png 8x17-16.png 8x17-22.jpg 8x17-5.png 8x21-11.png 8x21-3.png 8x21-6.png 8x21-9.png 8x22-1.png 8x22-8.png 8x23-23.jpg 8x23-25.jpg 8x23-3.png Season 9 9x01-10.jpg 9x01-12.jpg 9x01-5.jpg 9x02-11.jpg 9x02-12.jpg 9x02-17.jpg 9x02-21.jpg 9x02-23.jpg 9x02-24.jpg 9x02-26.jpg 9x02-29.jpg 9x02-32.jpg 9x02-33.jpg 9x02-9.jpg 9x04-2.jpg 9x04-8.jpg 9x04-12.jpg 9x06-13.jpg 9x06-18.jpg 9x09-10.jpg 9x09-14.jpg 9x09-18.jpg 9x09-19.jpg 9x09-20.jpg 9x09-22.jpg 9x09-6.jpg 9x09-8.jpg 9x10-6.jpg 9x10-37.jpg 9x10-4.jpg 9x10-5.jpg 9x10-8.jpg 9x11-1.jpg 9x11-17.jpg 9x14-14.jpg 9x14-2.jpg 9x14-20.jpg 9x14-22.jpg 9x14-27.jpg 9x14-3.jpg 9x14-4.jpg GA-914-09.jpg 9x16-24.jpg 9x17-19.jpg 9x17new-13.jpg 9x17new-14.jpg 9x17new-17.jpg 9x17new-8.jpg 9x17new-9.jpg 9x19-6.jpg 920Promo10.jpg 920Promo16.jpg 920Promo17.jpg 920Promo18.jpg 920Promo19.jpg 920Promo20.jpg 921Promo18.jpg 921Promo4.jpg 9x22-12new.jpg 9x22-14new.jpg 9x22-15new.jpg 9x22-18new.jpg 9x22-9new.jpg 9x24-15.jpg 9x24-2.jpg Season 10 10x01-6.jpg 10x01-8.jpg 10x01-18.jpg 10x01-19.jpg 10x01-21.jpg 10x01-22.jpg 10x01-23.jpg 10x01-24.jpg 10x01-26.jpg 10x01-27.jpg 10x02-1.jpg 10x02-2.jpg 10x02-10.jpg 10x02-14.jpg 10x02-26.jpg 10x04-4.jpg 10x04-2.jpg 10x09-16.jpg 10x09-20.jpg 10x11-3.jpg 10x11-5.jpg 10x11-7.jpg 10x11-8.jpg 10x12-33.jpg 10x12-34.jpg 10x12-35.jpg 10x13-25.jpg 10x13-24.jpg 10x13-23.jpg 10x13-22.jpg 10x13-20.jpg 10x13-19.jpg 10x13-15.jpg 10x13-13.jpg 10x13-12.jpg 10x14-4.jpg 10x14-5.jpg 10x14-7.jpg 10x14-8.jpg 10x14-10.jpg 10x18-1.jpg 10x18-9.jpg 10x18-10.jpg 10x18-11.jpg 10x22-3.jpg 10x22-6.jpg 10x23-2.jpg 10x23-6.jpg Season 11 11x01-17.jpg 11x06-5.jpg 11x06-6.jpg 11x06-7.jpg 11x06-31.jpg 11x06-29.jpg 11x06-28.jpg 11x06-27.jpg 11x06-26.jpg 11x06-25.jpg 11x06-24.jpg 11x23-23.jpg 11x23-25.jpg 11x23-26.jpg 11x23-27.jpg 11x24-10.jpg 11x24-13.jpg 11x24-16.jpg 11x24-17.jpg 11x24-18.jpg 11x24-21.jpg 11x24-25.jpg 11x24-26.jpg 11x24-28.jpg 11x24-30.jpg 11x24-31.jpg 11x24-34.jpg 11x24-38.jpg Season 12 12x01-4.jpg 12x02-2.jpg 12x02-4.jpg 12x05-6.jpg 12x05-7.jpg 12x05-8.jpg 12x05-10.jpg 12x05-11.jpg 12x05-15.jpg 12x05-19.jpg 12x05-27.jpg 12x06-5.jpg 12x06-7.jpg 12x06-9.jpg 12x06-10.jpg 12x06-39.jpg 12x06-41.jpg 12x06-43.jpg 12x06-49.jpg 12x06-53.jpg 12x06-56.jpg 12x06-64.jpg 12x06-66.jpg 12x06-69.jpg 12x07-26.jpg 12x07-27.jpg 12x07-28.jpg 12x08-3.jpg 12x08-4.jpg 12x11-1.jpg 12x11-2.jpg 12x11-3.jpg 12x11-4.jpg 12x11-5.jpg 12x11-6.jpg 12x11-7.jpg 12x11-8.jpg 12x11-9.jpg 12x11-10.jpg 12x11-11.jpg 12x11-12.jpg 12x11-13.jpg 12x11-15.jpg 12x11-18.jpg 12x11-19.jpg 12x11-20.jpg 12x11-21.jpg 12x11-22.jpg 12x11-23.jpg 12x11-25.jpg 12x11-27.jpg 12x13-8.jpg 12x13-16.jpg 12x13-17.jpg 12x13-18.jpg 12x13-19.jpg 12x13-22.jpg 12x15-17.jpg 12x15-18.jpg 12x15-19.jpg 12x15-33.jpg 12x15-34.jpg 12x15-35.jpg 12x16-22.jpg 12x16-23.jpg 12x16-26.jpg 12x16-27.jpg 12x16-28.jpg 12x19-7.jpg 12x19-8.jpg 12x19-12.jpg 12x19-13.jpg 12x19-38.jpg 12x19-39.jpg 12x19-40.jpg 12x19-41.jpg 12x19-42.jpg 12x19-43.jpg 12x19-44.jpg 12x19-45.jpg 12x23-5.jpg 12x23-7.jpg Season 13 13x01-13.jpg 13x01-14.jpg 13x01-15.jpg 13x01-16.jpg 13x01-17.jpg 13x01-19.jpg 13x01-30.jpg 13x05-12.jpg 13x05-13.jpg 13x05-17.jpg 13x05-18.jpg 13x05-19.jpg 13x05-34.jpg 13x12-3.jpg 13x12-4.jpg 13x12-5.jpg 13x12-13.jpg 13x13-18.jpg 13x16-1.jpg 13x16-2.jpg 13x16-3.jpg 13x16-4.jpg 13x16-6.jpg 13x16-7.jpg 13x16-8.jpg 13x16-9.jpg 13x16-10.jpg 13x16-12.jpg 13x16-13.jpg 13x16-14.jpg 13x16-15.jpg 13x16-16.jpg 13x16-18.jpg 13x16-19.jpg 13x16-20.jpg 13x18-1.jpg 13x18-7.jpg 13x18-8.jpg 13x19-15.jpg 13x19-17.jpg 13x19-18.jpg 13x19-19.jpg 13x19-20.jpg 13x19-21.jpg 13x24-32.jpg 13x24-34.jpg 13x24-36.jpg Season 14 14x01-8.jpg 14x01-21.jpg 14x04-17.jpg 14x06-1.jpg 14x06-2.jpg 14x06-3.jpg 14x06-4.jpg 14x06-7.jpg 14x06-8.jpg 14x06-9.jpg 14x06-10.jpg 14x06-12.jpg 14x06-13.jpg 14x06-15.jpg 14x06-16.jpg 14x06-23.jpg 14x06-24.jpg 14x06-25.jpg 14x06-26.jpg 14x07-21.jpg 14x07-22.jpg 14x07-23.jpg 14x07-37.jpg 14x07-38.jpg 14x07-41.jpg 14x07-43.jpg 14x07-44.jpg 14x07-46.jpg 14x07-51.jpg 14x07-52.jpg 14x07-53.jpg 14x07-60.jpg 14x08-1.jpg 14x08-2.jpg 14x08-3.jpg 14x08-5.jpg 14x08-7.jpg 14x08-15.jpg 14x09-18.jpg 14x09-19.jpg 14x09-20.jpg 14x09-21.jpg 14x09-22.jpg 14x09-23.jpg 14x09-24.jpg 14x10-3.jpg 14x10-5.jpg 14x10-8.jpg 14x10-10.jpg 14x10-11.jpg 14x10-12.jpg 14x10-13.jpg 14x10-14.jpg 14x10-15.jpg 14x12-5.jpg 14x12-6.jpg 14x12-9.jpg 14x12-19.jpg 14x12-26.jpg 14x12-27.jpg 14x13-1.jpg 14x13-2.jpg 14x13-3.jpg 14x13-4.jpg 14x13-5.jpg 14x13-12.jpg 14x13-13.jpg 14x13-14.jpg 14x15-2.jpg 14x15-3.jpg 14x15-4.jpg 14x15-5.jpg 14x15-6.jpg 14x15-8.jpg Category:Gallery Category:Images (Jackson Avery) Category:Images (Grey's Anatomy)